rainbowmagicfandomcom-20200213-history
The Angels
'' "They are so cool!"'' Kirsty to Rachel about The Angels The Angels are a girl pop band with three members: Emilia, Serena and Lexy. The Angels drawing3.png|The Angels at the Rainspell Island Music Festival The angels2.png|The Angels on the red carpet Serena2.png|Serena playing her violin Lexy2.png|Lexy playing her guitar Emilia.png|Emilia and her piano The Angels drawing2 - Copy.png|The Angels having a picnic The Angels drawing 4.png|The Angels on the beach Website- www.theangels.com Read LexsJB's comics of how The Angels formed! Comics Do keep an eye on LexsJB's comics on LexsJB's Bitstrip page for more exciting Angels comics! Story of The Angels Part 1 Story of The Angels Part 2 Mother Nature Helps Out! Chores for Birthday Part 1 Chores for Birthday Part 2 Sundays at Lexy's Sundays at Serena's Sundays at Emilia's Personality Lexy is the cool, tomboyish one who is hard to get along with at first. She is nicknamed by the public, Duchess of Ice because of her icy stare with her light bright blue eyes. She's the leader of the group but doesn't act like it. She reguarly squabbles and teases Serena, sometimes spilling her personal life out to Rachel and Kirsty. She can be really fun and confident. Whenever fights between her and Serena turn physical, she always wins and always sends Serena to A&E. Emilia is the sensible, clever one who is a teddy bear. She is nicknamed Blonde Bear because of her cuddlyness and her blonde hair. She is the peace maker between Lexy and Serena and organiser. Emilia never seems to fight or argue. She tries to live over the loud noise of her two other bandmates. Serena is the girly, vain one who cares a lot about her clothes. She is nicknamed Mirror Princess because of her constant use of mirrors. She's the maknae (youngest) and is argumentative with Lexy. Roles Lexy She's the brave, confident leader of the group. She's the Lead and only Rapper, the guitarist, a vocalist and dancer. Serena She's the Main Singer, violinist and Lead Dancer. She is rarely the background singer. Emilia She's the Main Vocalist, Lead Singer, Singer, pianist and choreographer. NOTES *Most of this information is made up. Emilia "Let's go and see if we can help." '' 'To Serena and Lexy when their Cadillac broke down' *Nickname: Emms *Age: 23 *Zodiac: Aries *Appearance: Willowy, blonde, kind green eyes *Hair:Vivid Yellow *Eyes: Strong Harlequin *Personality: Sensible, happy, smiley, wants to do things *Fav food: Strawberries and cream *Fav colour: Strong Phthalo blue *Previous occupations: MacDonalds worker, co-baker *How she spends money: Saves up, thinks about item long before buying *Rate of girlyness: 5 *What she writes in signature: EEJ *Allergies: Spray paint *Weak points: Words of disbelief *Favourite clothing: Trousers *Where she lives: London *Where she would like to live: Beijing *Fav music genre: Pop *Fav song: The A Team because it is simple *Weak point: Words of Disbelief *Favourite musical: Mamma Mia! *Other languages: Spanish, French, Japanese, Hangul, Italian, Greek Interview '''How do you feel about your role in The Angels?' Yeah, it's OK. But I do wish I had more singing parts. Well, I mean, I like trying to harmonise Serena's singing but rarely, she never let's anyone else do large singing parts. Does your nickname upset you? No, it doesn't. I find it really cute! What is it like being with the other Angels backstage? Well, Lexy and Serena are always fighting and Serena gets into hospital at least once a fortnight. But they an be really funny if Lexy's in a nice mood. I like going out for dinner with them after large gigs. Is life hard being famous? Well, yes because the paparazzi always follow us round. Serena loves it because she always strikes 'magnificent' poses and stops Lexy and I from getting to where we want to go. What would do say to your fans? Well, I don't really say much but I answer their questions and sign their autograph books! Do your fans bother you? Sometimes, because they're really kind but other hates come along to our gigs or autograph signings and compare us to others. '''What's the best thing about being a famous girl band? The best thing is giving our money to charity all the time. We get 1/4 of it, other charities share 3/4 of it. Which other girl pop groups do you like? The Sugarbabes, um... That's who I really actually like! Biography Emilia is Scottish-born. She and her family moved to Australia for only a month as her mother didn't like Australia. Emilia learnt how to play the piano when she was 8 and to be in a pop band was her target. Her role models are the Sugababes. She is talented at playing the tambourine and she is very gifted. Closest Family *Mother- Elousie Green. She is a cleaner. She was born in Edinburugh on 29th January 1967. *Father- Jim James. He is a sailor, though he now is a money collector for Help for Heroes. He was born in Inverness on 31st May 1966. *Brother- Harry James. He is a sailor and drives the ship to Rainspell Island. He was born in Glasgow on 26th November 1988. *Sister- Rose James. She is an actress, but not a very popular one. She spends most of her free-time babysitting her friend's daughter. She was born in Glasgow, 29th September 1993. *Sister-in-law- Jessica Holiday. She is a mother to a daughter called MacKenzie. She is Harry's wife and is also Scottish, being born in St Andrews on 17th December 1990. Poem Emilia James, the willowy blonde one Has big green eyes full of fun She met her bandmates in her teen years They always help her when she's in tears Serena "We're going to be late for the ceremony!" Serena to everyone when their Cadillac broke down *Nickname: Sermel (Ser'ena and '''Mel'issa) *Age: 21 *Zodiac: Virgo *Appearance: Dark brown eyes, tall, slender, glossy black hair in a long bob *Hair: Black *Eyes: Deep Gamboge *Personality: Girly, soft, mousy, laughs at everything funny *Fav food: Spaghetti bolognese *Fav colour: Vivid crimson *Previous occupations: Cleaner *How she spends her money: Whenever she gets any money, she spends it straight away *Girlyness: 7 *What she writes in signature: Serena J *Allergies: None *Weak points: Mud *Favourite clothing: Shoes *Where she lives: London *Where she would like to live: Hawaii *Fav music genre: Blues *Fav song: You've got The Love *Weak Points: Mud *Fav musical: Wicked *Other languages: French, Italian, Japanese, Spanish, Hangeul, German Interview '''How do you feel about your role in The Angels? I love it! I get to tackle new notes every time we record a song! Does your nickname upset you? Sometimes because I don't like being a princess. *Lexy sniggers* Shut up, Lexy! It's true, I do use a mirror a lot of times. What is it like being with the other Angels backstage? Well, I usually get injured by Lexy and it really hurts because she's used nearly every part of her body to kill me. But Emilia's kind and Lexy can be kind too if she's in a joyful mood, Is life hard being famous? No way! I love all the cameras pointing at fabulous me! What would you say to your fans? Love yourself and never give up! Do your fans bother you? No! But once, one hater threw their car keys at me and I was concussed. '''What's the best thing about being a famous girl band? The attention, giving money to the poor, gigs, singing, EVERYTHING! Which other girl pop groups do you like? I don't really listen to others, but I do like The Spice Girls. Biography Serena was born in Cornwall. She moved to Brighton after her father left her mother. Her step-father and mother are usually on tours of the world, cooking and catering for huge, famous events. Close Family *Mother- June Childs. She is a school cook who works in Brighton, her hometown. She was born on 15th March 1967. *Father- Moe Jay. He is a doctor who works in Wales. He was born in Cornwall on 27th February 1967. He divorced June in 1994. *Step-father- David Guy. He is a chef. He was married to June in 1995. He is a nice step-father to Serena. He was born in London on 30th January 1967. *Half-sister- Jade Guy. She was born in 2003. She is usually at boarding school. *Closest cousin- Iris Childs. She is a musician who plays the trumpet. She is very close with Serena and Jade. She was born in Devon on 22nd August 1991, only 2 days before Serena. Criticism Serena posted a picture of her smiling on her Twitter page commenting "I wasn't born in the 80's". People asked her "Are you making fun of Lexy?". Poem Serena Jay,the violinist Out of The Angels is the thinnest Her kind brown eyes, her long brown hair, They make her look like she always cares Lexy "Oh, I wish we had '''that' problem."'' Lexy to Rachel and Kirsty on the day of the Talent of Tomorrow competition *Nickname: Justin Beiber (initials) *Age: 24 *Zodiac: Aquarius *Appearance: Red and gold/copper curly hair, icy blue eyes full of fun, tall, smiley *Hair: Vivid Orange, Vidvid Vermillion, Brilliant Gold and Vivid Gamboge *Eyes: Light Brilliant Cerulean *Personality: Bubbly, exciting, fun, smiley, gets excited easily, funny, clumsy, messy. *Fav food: Strawberry and Cream sweets *Fav colour: Strong emerald green *Previous occupations: Crew member on ship. *How she spends money: Leaves it for a while, it'll come handy some day... *Girlyness: 3 *What she writes in signature: Lexy *Allergies: Bath Bombs *Weak points: Distractions *Favourite clothing: High tops *Where she lives: London *Where she would like to live: Las Vegas *Fav music genre: R n' B, K-pop *Fav song: LDN because it has a happy background melody *Fav musical: Les Miserables *Other languages: Spanish, Italian, French, Hangeul, Japanese, Welsh Interview How do you feel about your role in The Angels? I love rapping and doing the backing vocals, but like Emilia says, Serena does too much. She's lead singer, violin player, lead dancer, everything you could imagine related to music. Does your nickname upset you? Not really, but sometimes, over-reactors seems to run out of my way when I look at them. I think they're afraid I'm gonna "freeze" them! What is it like being with the other Angels backstage? I fight Serena. Serena fights back. I hurt Serena. Serena ends up in hospital. My money goes to her operations. There, I said it! Emilia's nice, though, she always tries to split up the fights. Is life hard being famous? Yes, because everyone gets in your way and there are too many pictures of us on the front of magazines. It makes me feel sick. Photographers usually break into places just to take a photo for their company. What would you say to your fans? When we want you to leave us alone, we mean it or I'll freeze you into ice lollies! Do your fans bother you? Yes. Just like I mentioned, they butt into my personal life. Because they now know I hate my brother-in-law because of photographers breaking in when us both are fighting. What's the best thing about being a famous girl band? Playing my guitar, hanging out with my friends, being a VIP for once! Which other girl pop groups do you like? The Saturdays, Destiny's Child. You know Scooby-Doo? Yeah, I like The Hex Girls. You know, I can't believe cartoon bands are much better than real singers. Biography Lexy was born in Los Angeles and she was raised there for 3 years until they moved to West London. As Lexy's father was a wealthy business man, she loved to go and see musicals like Wicked and Billy Elliot. She started playing the guitar when she was 4. Ben is also a talented guitarist so he gave young Lexy lessons. Close Family *Mother- Alex Bell. She is a weathly businesswoman who moved to West London to work for a successful company. She was born in Essex, 4th July 1968. *Father- Ben Jones. He is a talented guitarist and a wealthy engineer, fixing cars from top celebrities. He was born in London, 17th December 1967. *Sister- Dionne Jones-Bell. She is a dancer and has danced in the videos for lots of celebrities. She was born in London, 26th September 1991. *Boyfriend-in-law- Nat Daniels. He is an engineer. He is Dionne's boyfriend and usually comes to visit Lexy, who isn't very nice to him. He was born in Oxford, 18th September 1989. Poem Lexy JB, the redhead softy, Can sometimes get very feisty. She played the guitar since she was 4, She isn't a girl who would be a bore Category:LexsJB's pages Category:Bands Category:Celebrities Trivia *Ellie the Guitar Fairy secretly helps Lexy play her guitar well in concerts. *Adele the Singing Coach found the right singing coach for Serena so she could sing better. *Poppy the Piano Fairy helps Emilia play every note on the piano right. *Destiny the Popstar Fairy has a soft spot for them. *Lexy is the first of The Angels to say Rachel and Kirsty's names (Miley's book) instead of saying "girls". *All of them know the same foreign languages, and each of them have an additional one to make them more individual. The reason why they know the same languages is because when they're on a world tour and they need to speak in public, they need to speak the same language as the place where their gig is. *Serena is vegetarian. Tours Ready to Fly: Great Britain (Glasgow, Cornwall, London), France (Paris), South Korea (Seoul), Japan (Tokyo) Australia (Canberra then Sydney), America (California then Washington), Canada (Toronto then Ottawa), Great Britain (Brighton). ''In Heaven: ''London, Bristol, Manchester, Liverpool, Aberdeen, Glasgow, Edinburgh, Belfast, Dublin, Cornwall, Brighton, London. Singles As far as we know, there is only one song the Angels have sang. Key to My Heart It is a charity single. Lyrics: -You're always there to hold my hand, -You stand by me you understand. -When I'm with you I feel so glad, -The truest friend I've ever had. -I know we will never part, -And that's the real key to my heart! Made up singles *Stuck (Pop/Electronic) INFO: All girls are singing, with Lexy rapping her lines except for the middle 8. *The Kind Poor (Pop) INFO: Lexy is playing guitar and singing, Serena is playing violin and singing and Emilia is playing piano and singing *Some Kind of Dollar (Pop) INFO: Lexy is playing guitar, Serena is lead singer and Emilia is playing the piano *Texan Cheer (Country) INFO: Lexy is lead singer, Serena is background singer and Emilia is playing the piano *Broken Days (R n' B) INFO: Lexy is main rapper and plays electric guitar, Serena is co-lead singer with Emilia *Mr. Sadness (Ballad) INFO: Lexy's guitar can be heard, Serena is background singer, Emilia is lead singer *Rough Month (Ballad) INFO: Lexy's guitar can be heard, Serena is lead singer, Emilia is background singer *American Drawl (Country) INFO: Lexy is lead singer, Serena's violin can be heard, Emilia is background singer Covers The Angels do covers of Stooshe's songs and a few rapping and singing songs. They also sing and rap covers of 2ne1's songs in Hangeul. Awards *Young Girl Group of the Year 2012 *Biggest Hit by Group of the Year 2012 *Most Singles Sold 2012 *Best Comeback 2011 * Related *The Story of The Angels *Destiny the Pop Star Fairy *Key to My Heart Category:LexsJB's pages Category:Bands Category:Celebrities